


「本马达」呆呆入宫记 1-8

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 帝王本和入宫选妃呆，以及大内总管鸡毛的爱恨情仇。古代架空AU，ABO，A本xO呆，恶搞勿深究。





	「本马达」呆呆入宫记 1-8

1\. 

新皇登基，第一件事不是办典礼搞特赦，而是率军出征，平定滋扰边界多年的强大外族。有骁勇年少的新科帝王坐镇，远征军势如破竹，数月时间连战连胜，将敌军一举铲除。士气正旺的军队一路高歌，所过之处百姓像割下的麦子，纷纷臣服在alpha新皇Ben Affleck的治下，赞颂的歌声在他离开三日后仍绵绵不绝。

留在皇都驻守的总管大人Jimmy Kimmel接到快报，凯旋军已经行至城外一百里处的驿站，不日将班师回朝。他没想到陛下这么快就回来了，一直暗地里酝酿，想给陛下一个惊喜的庆祝登基兼首战胜利的选妃计划还没来得及开始。合上信纸，打赏过通信兵，Jimmy忙叫来得力属下，吩咐他们把他斟酌许久的采选标准广发天下，所有omega，不论家境出身，是男是女，只要符合他定下的标准，统统都能入宫接受新帝的挑选，平等享有蒙受帝宠的机会。

待属下们得令离开，圆厅里只剩Jimmy一人忐忑来回踱步。他这么做其实有违圣意，上次他和Ben提起选妃的事，Ben明确和他说过不想大动干戈，他只属意一人，整个后宫只为那一人而设。

不过左思右想，Jimmy觉得此举应该正中Ben的下怀，举国上下很少有人知道Ben其实是先帝遗落民间的私生子，十多岁时才接回皇宫，他属意的那人正是他在民间时的邻居家小孩，在Ben回宫后便断了音信，早消失在茫茫人海。

他根据Ben无意透露的寥寥讯息，拟定采选标准，一旦找到那人就是大功一件，一定能让他的陛下欢喜万分。

想至此，Jimmy不禁捻须微笑，仿佛已经听到了陛下的表扬，看到了皇宫里子孙满堂。

 

第二日，皇城百姓听闻大军将至，一早蜂拥街头等着目睹亲征的新皇率军得胜归来的风采。

Matt觉得自己今天一定是出门没看皇历，上街被莫名其妙的人潮堵住，里三层外三层劫持似的拥着他走到城里最宽阔平坦的主路上，一动不能动，被迫和他们一起观赏甫一上任便威震天下的年轻帝王。

Matt不是个爱凑热闹的人，对这些其实没什么兴趣。他昨晚才从外地回到幼年居住的地方，本来想故地重游一番，回忆回忆小时候和形影不离的邻家小弟一起调皮捣蛋的往事，可惜Ben搬走得比他还早，不然他一定要找Ben算账，都怪他一直说长大后要分化成alpha娶Matt回家，害得Matt真的长成了一个omega，想起来就好气。

不过这么多年天各一方后，他们还能再遇到吗？

Matt难以察觉地叹声气，放弃抵抗，任由人群挤他去哪里就去哪里。在Ben一家搬走后不久，他也因为父亲工作调动搬往外地。他是有些遗憾的，知道心里对Ben的怨气更多是出自他走得匆忙，什么话都没给他留下，连声道别都没有，前一晚还一起从河边玩耍回来，约好转天一起去戏院听墙角，结果他左等没人找他右等没人找他，等他摸到Ben的家门口抬手敲门时，一家人人去楼空，连根毛都没留下。他食不下咽病了半个月，昏昏沉沉离开他长大的地方，再也没回来过。

如今五年过去，街上倒是没什么变化，除了人多了点。实在太挤了，又有人戳了Matt一把，他撇撇嘴，想着怎么都是挤，不如挤出去吧，于是屏住口气，正待奋力一搏，遥遥传来整齐有节律的行军踏步声，越来越清晰。

这下一时半会儿是出不去了。

烈日当头，Matt擦擦头上的汗，只好混在人群里，一起做一根庆贺丰收的麦子。

数万大军组成的队伍很长，打头的先锋军走出一里后，新帝乘坐的战车方渐行渐近。Matt揉揉眼睛，简直不敢相信自己看到的。

“他⋯⋯”Matt手指半空，不可思议转头对身边的人群说，“他⋯⋯”

然而人人都忙着踮脚昂首，冲着驶近的至高无上的战车欢呼呐喊，没有人理睬神色讶异的小Matt。

但是Matt相信自己没有看错。

马上就到眼前了，车上戎装铠甲，介于男孩和男人间，俊美威严如天神的新君，就是他童年的玩伴和好友。

“Ben！Ben！Ben！！”

Matt兴奋地挥手大喊，盼着高高在上的年轻帝王能听到他的呼喊，停下车马和他相认。他相信Ben也还记得他，也在期待和他的重逢。

如同他五年来没有一天忘记一样。

Matt使出吃奶的力气狂喊，无奈周围的人都比他高大，气力都比他更足，他的喊声在万千人群中如泥牛入海，几下便没了踪影。

战车一辆辆驶过，接着是骑兵，然后是步兵。

Matt放下挥得酸软的手臂，仍扭头遥望比针眼还小快要消失不见的背影。

曾经和他一起蹲墙头玩泥巴的小傻瓜，已经长得这么高大威猛，是个大傻瓜了。

 

2.

“恭喜陛下大获全胜。”

Jimmy向风尘仆仆的君主行礼恭贺。他和新帝算得上亲近，Ben一被接回宫先帝就安排他去贴身照顾，可以说两人某种程度上也是一同长大，Ben升任国王，他也跟着一跃成为大总管，除了Ben本人，他的话在皇宫里最有分量。

Ben被接回来时正步入青春期，对民间生活的记忆颇为深刻，Jimmy知道他一登基就急着平复边境骚乱多半是出于这层体察民情的原因，当然也有可能是因为血气方刚的年轻人精力无处发泄，向往在战场建功立业，如果是这样那他的选妃计划就更迫在眉睫了，有什么比后宫更适合安放那些旺盛的精力呢？

Jimmy捂嘴偷笑。

年轻的帝王罢手示意他免礼，勾勾薄唇毫不在意地一笑，目光望向楼阁外飘渺的远方，声音也跟着悠远起来，“许是离开几个月的缘故，今天回宫时行过珍珠街，看着没什么变化的街景，忽然想起儿时和Matt一起沿街玩耍，骑墙看戏的日子，竟过了这么多年，而我还没找到他。如今我方算有所建树，如果他能在我身边看到这些，该多好。”

“陛下不必惋惜。”Jimmy意味深长地说，“如今您已是万人之上的一国帝王，想要什么样的人什么样的陪伴没有？退一万步说，如果您实在对青梅竹马的旧情人念念不忘，倾尽一国之力掘地三尺也定能把人找出来。”

“呃⋯⋯其实我们不是，不是那种关系⋯⋯”

“属下有一计，担保可以帮您找到这位旧情人。”Jimmy拱手保证，“届时还请陛下开恩，莫怪微臣自作主张。”

“哦？”Ben奇怪，“我知道你点子多，到底是何良策？”

Jimmy狡黠一笑，踮脚凑到Ben的耳边。

 

 

六月初五是个好日子，Matt出门前特意看了皇历，然而此时站在这黑压压的队伍里倒不那么确定了。

和Ben单方面重逢那天他失魂落魄走回旧屋，看到满大街散落的传单忍不住好奇捡起来看看，一看可了不得，Ben那个家伙刚当上国王就迫不及待给自己找老婆了，还可着全天下找，不知要找多少个。

Matt狠狠跺了下脚，把传单揉成一团，呸了一口，决定明天一早就回家里任凭父兄发落。

转天起来收拾完包袱，他把传单展平又看了一遍，觉得自己很符合上面的要求，看来这么多年Ben的审美还是没什么变化，不如找个机会大家把话说清楚，以后各过各的，也算了却牵挂了。

来应选的人着实不少，Matt站在长长的队伍里，犹豫着要不还是回去算了，和这么多人抢一个人，好没意思。他觉得自己很快就做了决定，结果抬头一看，天竟然都黑了，终于轮到了他。

海选过程还是很顺利的，他很快就通过考核，拿个号码牌随一同入选的人群浩浩荡荡步入皇宫里。

一连几天Matt都没什么真实感，这就算入宫要和Ben见面了啊。他拿着自己的号码牌，小心等着轮到自己的日子，不觉竟有了些羞怯，不过这些微妙的情绪很快就被耗尽了。Matt等了整整一个月，别说Ben，他连只B打头的苍蝇都没见到。

耐心告罄，Matt去盘问负责安排觐见日程的官差，对方翻了翻厚厚的花名簿，告知他以陛下目前的接见进度，轮到Matt还要再过三个月。

“再过三个月？！”

“是的。”官差说，“这已经是为了安慰你的乐观估计了，新皇不是昏庸无道沉迷美色的人，每天日理万机，大部分时间都要用来处理政务，只有晚饭后匀出一两个时辰专门留给候选omega们。公平起见，总管大人规定每人各有自我介绍，展示才艺，和陛下一对一聊天的时间，所以你算算，一天见二三十人最多了，你是八千多号，自己算咯。”

Matt不是个急躁的人，但他实在等不下去了。

这一个月时间里他也没白等着，不知不觉就把当差侍卫们轮值和巡逻时间，以及后宫各处地形记个七七八八。这天晚上，Matt吃过晚饭悄咪咪换了一身夜行衣，蒙上黑色面纱和头纱，跃上后宫的屋檐。

他体型娇小，身板单薄，动作十分灵活敏捷，像只来去自如的小野猫，飞檐走壁一类的活计自不在话下。

乘着夜色掩护，他弯腰低头，轻手轻脚贴着房檐摸到选妃的院落。正值仲夏，院里花树幽深，每隔五步立一名侍卫，每隔十步掌一盏宫灯。灯影花影交错摩挲，人便显得影影绰绰，Matt在前面跪拜后面簇拥的人群里，一眼就看到穿着休闲皇袍，懒懒坐在长椅里依然异常高大挺立的人。

他终于意识到Ben是真的不一样了，随便饭后消遣一番都有无数侍卫候命守护他了。

事已至此，Matt也没有退路，他继续前进，爬到院落正对着Ben的一处屋檐上，下面整整齐齐跪着一排排等待采选的omega，最前面抚琴吟唱的人显然是正在自己的表演时间。Matt寻思着他是不是应该绕到Ben的正上方，等他听完离场或者运气再好一点，出去小解时找机会出现在他眼前，找机会相认。

打定主意，Matt压低重心撅起屁股方便行进，不过他毕竟不是小孩子体态轻盈随意攀爬，也不是练家子技巧纯熟游刃有余。再爬出几步后，突然脚下一滑，身体失去平衡，在斜斜的屋脊上滚了几下，重重一声掉进一团祥和的院子里，吸引了所有人注意力。

这其中当然也有Ben的。

面纱和头纱轻轻脱落，Matt惊慌转头，下意望向Ben，胸中如擂鼓巨响。

虽然很不体面，但是，Ben要认出他了吗？

他瞪大蓝眼睛，望向远处正屋里皱眉努力看清眼前变故的年轻帝王。

这时，Matt终于发现一件他一直觉得诡异，但是想不出哪里诡异的事。

他跌跪在候选人群中，往前三排往后三排，全都是金发碧眼，下颌尖俏，身形瘦削，看起来乖巧又俏丽的年轻omega。

让Ben隔着几十米远，在几十个和他几乎一模一样的人里把他认出来，好像有点太为难Ben了。

 

 

3.

“大胆！竟然敢行刺陛下！”总管Jimmy迅速反应过来，忙朝身边的护卫队招手，“护驾！护驾！”

一队队训练有素的侍卫将九五之尊团团围在中间，挡住了他的视线。Ben本来被突然掉下来的人吸引了注意。那人单薄细瘦，不太雅观地趴跪在地上，头纱落下，露出一头灿烂的金发，小小的脸庞白的发亮。一种似曾相识的感觉忽地令他的心跳错漏一拍，距离关系Ben看不清他的脸，待看得更仔细些时，就被有个风吹草动就翻个底朝天的护卫队挡住。

Ben十分无趣地靠进座椅里，突然觉得一点兴致也没有了。虽然他不觉得那个薄得像张纸片的小人儿做得了刺客，不过现在有的是人为他做事，自有人能分辨清楚。

“今天就到这儿，回去了。”

“起驾！”

Jimmy仍不放心，护卫队分两拨，一队护送Ben回寝宫，一队去捉拿从天而降的刺客。

Matt无心顾及自己的处境，他能感觉到他的目光和Ben的在空中片刻的交接，仿佛两人的距离突然被拉近，分离几年后把对方看个仔细，又像隔着万水千山，他们在缓慢地互相靠近。然而不等走到一起，就被步伐整齐化一的人群搅散，Matt眼睁睁看着Ben站起来，高大的身形在一群侍卫里依然高出一截，但是再也没往他这边看一眼，前后簇拥着消失在走廊拐角。

不一会儿，热闹的庭院里人群楼空，只剩他，还有拿矛尖指着他的人。

 

“说了我不是刺客。”

Matt有气无力地喊，嗓子都有些哑了。

牢房里潮湿阴暗，没有床铺，只有一卷草垛，Matt蜷坐在草垛上把自己抱得紧紧的。真是得不偿失，虽然见到了Ben，但是竟然被关进了牢里，不知道什么时候才能出去。心里酸溜溜地想，我正在关监牢，那个没良心的却在左拥右抱逍遥快活，真是不应该来找他。

心里面心灰意冷，仿佛四面石壁的房间里也骤降几度。

他第一万次毫无意义地冲外面喊了声冤枉，喊完就不抱希望地把头转过来，没想到下一秒，牢房门竟然打开了，负责管理他们这些候选人的头发花白的老年Beta官差站在门口，把他从牢里接了出来。

“误会，全都是误会，我和总管大人说清楚了，你这个小年轻被圣宠蒙了心，不择手段想接近陛下，不是什么刺客。我费劲口舌总算替你求到总管大人的宽宏，这次就饶了你，交给我自行惩罚惩罚你，待你有朝一日见得陛下蒙受圣宠，可别忘了今天。”

“你说的好像圣宠是什么猪油一样，还蒙我的心。”

“岂有此理！”老官差吓坏了，左顾四周见没人听到才放心，“你这样出言不逊，先关你一个月禁闭！”

Matt不屑地在心里哼了声，入宫这些时日，对内里各种规则已心知肚明，知道自己带进宫的一小盒金银可以替他解决剩下的问题，并没放在心上，却不知道自己已经落入旁人眼中，被人牢牢盯上了。

 

那小盒金银果然凑效，Matt回到候选人住的小院里没再受到任何处罚。不仅如此，他还花光了最后一点积蓄，收买了安排觐见陛下日程的官差，将他的日期大大提前，甚至得到了很多实惠的情报，还有别人表演时在一旁偷窥观摩的特权。

“该表演个什么节目才能吸引注意呢。”Matt默默捉摸。

开始，他没有想过自己还要费心思研究怎么引起Ben的注意。他往那里一站，让Ben看到他不就可以了？看到他，Ben还不马上跑过来求相认么。

但是旁观了他才发现，原来因为他那天掉下来的无心之举，总管大人怕真会出现刺客，此后的演出舞台后移三十米，离Ben坐的观众席更远了，而且不是每个人都有走到近前和陛下一对一聊天的机会，只有表现特别好，引起他注意的人才有机会。

Matt陷入了思考。

同期的对手们很强大，各个都有特殊才艺可供展示，比如那个擅长跳舞的Channing，腰身怎么能这么柔韧灵活，舞姿怎么能这么动人。还有那个又会唱又会跳，还会好几种乐器的Justin，怎么能这么多才多艺，还这么年轻漂亮。

Matt难得出现了危机感。他想了想小时候和Ben第一次见面的场景，最后决定演一出独幕剧。

辛苦排练一个月，买通的官差替他安排好表演日期，他前面还有几个人，但是他已经没什么心思去观察别人了。远处的舞台沐浴在烛光下，Ben坐在观众席正中，兴致勃勃盯着中间看。Matt心跳得厉害，回忆过无数次的两人甜蜜的初见，以及排练过无数次的那时的对白，仿佛回到了那个杏花纷飞的季节，两个小孩子完成了命运般的邂逅。

就要和Ben相认了。

终于轮到Matt登台。

他走上台，隔着远远的距离望着Ben长大后的俊颜，虽然并不能看得很清楚。

深吸一口气，他站在道具的假树下面，雇佣的宫人在上面帮他撒花瓣烘托气氛。他张开口，准备说出第一句台词。他相信这个场景，加上这句台词，一定能让Ben当场就知道他是谁。

Matt的蓝眼睛水光闪动，然而⋯⋯

“Ok，时间到。我们时间不够了，这位候选人请等下一次吧。”

观众席上一人之下万人之上的总管大人说道。

 

4.

准备好的台词和动作生生停了下来。

Matt呆呆看着Ben前呼后拥着回去寝宫，提着灯的侍卫宫女汇成一道长龙。

他以为是自己运气不好。夜深了，陛下困乏，明早还有例会，他的这个顺序不太好，下次多塞点钱把自己安排到前面就好了。

Matt咬咬牙，又投了笔钱，结果却是立竿见影的有去无回。好几次了，不管他排在什么位置，开场，中间，还是收尾，连口都没开就被总管大人叫停，每次都说没时间了，下一次，下一次。

几次下来，聪明如Matt终于意识到他大概是被针对了。哪有他排在第一个出场，所有打点工作都做好了，结果一亮相，总管Jimmy就高喊，“看着像是要下雨了，陛下还是早点回宫歇息吧，我们下次再说。”

满天繁星不停闪烁，连Ben也觉得不大对劲，“我看天气好得很呢，哪里像要下雨。”

听到心上人的话，Matt心里熄灭的小火苗蹭地又窜出来。只见Jimmy踮脚凑到高大的帝王耳边，不知低语了几句什么，Ben忽然露出了悟的神色，将信将疑点点头，接着站起来，什么都不说就走了。

Matt站在空荡的舞台上，好一阵难以置信。

 

也许他该把眼光放远点，不要再收买权利有限的底层宫人，而是大胆地和总管搞好关系，直接买通他就迎刃而解了。

但是Matt没有钱了。

垂头丧气好几天，忽然峰回路转迎来了转机。

不止一个人向总管投诉，候选人太多，大家排了三个月的队还没轮到表演觐见的机会，强烈希望选拔能提速。

“好了，好了。”高傲的总管大人挥挥手安抚年轻貌美的omega们，“我们是个民主的国家，既然你们一个个都嫌慢，那我们就用个快点的法子。再过十日就是盂兰盆节，宫里照例会准备一些庆祝节目给陛下解闷，这次就安排所有没上过台的人一起登台表演，公平竞争，人人都有机会在陛下面前表现自己。这下你们该满意了吧。”

 

Matt很不满意。

他确定自己是被针对了，不然为什么人人都打扮的人模人样花枝招展，就只有他被安排演一串葡萄。

不过即使如此，也是难得的机会了。只要让他上台开口说台词，他就有把握让Ben认出他。

 

彩排了几次，节日祭会那天很快到来。Matt被塞进一身紫色团团鼓鼓的戏服里。戏服上真的缝了大颗大颗软绵绵的葡萄粒，他漂亮的金发都被盖住藏起来，只能看到一张气呼呼的小脸蛋。

让他更生气的是，拿到剧本他一句台词都没有！他生气地去质问节目官，后者眼皮都没抬一脸无所谓地说，“葡萄嘛，要什么台词，扭扭蹦蹦让陛下知道你熟透可以吃了就行了。”

这叫什么话！

站在舞台上当布景时Matt还气得狠狠撅嘴。

别人都有独舞或独唱的时间，只有他从头到尾站在边边角角，这让Ben怎么看到他嘛！

但是Matt不是轻言放弃的人，没有机会他也要自己制造机会。他在几个换队形稍稍有机会走到中间露脸时使劲扭腰和屁股，他的屁股浑圆饱满，就像熟透最需要采摘的大颗葡萄，和身上海绵缝的葡萄粒完美呼应，煞是动人。

 

Ben在观众席中看了会儿，看出些趣味，朝Jimmy勾勾手，把他叫过来问他，“台上那个紫嘟嘟的人是癫痫犯了吗？虽然扭的怪好看的，不过要不要找医官看看？”

Jimmy早就看到那个卖力表现自己的家伙，十分后悔让他上台。于是对Ben说，“那个人不是来选妃的，就凑个数。”

“是么。”Ben的口气里有几分遗憾，“不知怎么，我还挺喜欢看他的，心情都变好了，总觉得他有点像Matt，想叫他来见一见。你问问他有没有兴趣来选妃，不会亏待他的。”

“这⋯⋯他不太符合标准。”Jimmy为难地说，“不过既然陛下对他感兴趣，臣就问一问。”

 

所有节目表演结束，omega们兴奋地在后台等着，窃窃私语议论着年轻英俊的alpha帝王，不知谁能被他看中。

他们盼着总管大人快来宣布召见名单，等地方真的推门进来时却都吓了一跳。

他们从来没见过Jimmy总管这么怒气冲冲，自动闪避到一边为他让出条路。

Jimmy沉着脸压抑怒火，径直朝Matt走过来。

“大胆！无耻！无耻至极！”他吹胡子指着Matt喊，“竟然大庭广众，光天化日之下公然勾引陛下！”

Matt被他吼得愣了片刻，回过神十分不解地回他，“总管这么说真真奇怪。我们这些人聚集在这儿，比的不就是谁能勾引到陛下么？我们的工作不就是勾引他吗？为什么你说的好像这是什么需要羞耻的事？”

“你！你！”Jimmy像被噎住，特别是看到周围战战兢兢的小omega们似乎被他的话打动，也疑惑地望向他。他气得吹胡子瞪眼睛，却一句话也说不出。

 

5.

Matt被禁足了。

这下连上台扮葡萄的机会都没有，彻底远离舞台和陛下的视线范围了。

夜晚点上宫灯，Matt提着一小壶酒爬到院子里的银杏树上，对着悬在枝头的月亮自斟自饮。

他从小就爱爬树，树上视野广阔，镇上如果搭起戏台表演，也能看得更清楚。严格说来，他和Ben也算是在树上认识的，两人分开后，他也保持着这个习惯直到现在。

宫里树木高大葱郁，更显出树上视野的优越，即使被禁止进入陛下每晚光临的选妃院落，Matt仍能在隔壁院里的树上借着层叠的枝叶遮掩，看到Ben。

距离不算远，连表演的琴笛声都能听见。Matt一口一口喝着宫女自酿的桂花酒远远看着那个众星捧月的人。酒香是极香的，毕竟是他花了点价钱买的，可是喝起来却像扎心的烧刀子，看着别人在台上扭来扭去勾引他的青梅竹马，眼睛里气得要喷出火。

 

“你喜欢什么类型的戏？”

“都喜欢。莺莺燕燕的，杀来砍去的，都好看。”

“那就是没有类型咯。”

树上空间有限，即使是两个小孩子也不得不紧紧挨在一起。Matt腿上放着一包云片糕，是新认识的隔壁小孩带给他赔罪的。

想起来嘴角还在抽痛，Matt忍痛又吃了一块，伸手敲敲Ben的头，故作成熟地说，“你怎么这么没原则，自己喜欢什么都不知道。”

“我知道啊。都喜欢。你不要再打我的头，被你砸出来的包还没好呢。”邻家小孩虽然从小就能看出是个小帅比，但是傻里傻气，笑起来又显得有点坏。Ben揉揉头，不满地继续道，“你说，你把我的头砸出包，为什么我还要带吃的给你赔罪？”

因为你傻。如果不是忙着吃东西，Matt一定这么说出来。他忍着笑反问，“那你为什么带？”

“因为我想了想，”小男孩痞痞地咧嘴笑说，“你是想喊我上来坐树上看才用东西砸我的吧？这里视线真不错。”

“哼。”还不算太傻。“那你还咬我！”

“嘿嘿。”

 

灯火阑珊，音乐唱奏声一波一波袭来，满树枝叶跟着节奏惬意地荡漾着。

一不留神，整壶酒都喝光了，Matt眨眨眼，觉得视线有些模糊不清，到处都装在光晕里，倒影出无数个重叠的光影人影，他大概是喝多了。

竟然看到小时候的Ben站在树下，小小的个子踮脚挤在人群边上看戏。

他看得火气上涌，伸手折了段树枝狠狠往下砸了过去。

 

“好端端的你干什么砸我？”气呼呼的小男孩爬上树，莫名其妙问素不相识的另一个小孩。

“不爽你咬我呀⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯唔，你怎么真咬！”

 

“喂！你不要再咬了！”Matt生气地推开不好好看戏又凑过来的邻家弟弟。

“你说的嘛，不爽就咬你，你知道咬完以后你的嘴唇红红的，有多好看吗？”

 

 

眼里的火气渐渐被泪水浇熄，Matt擦擦眼睛，一时擦不干净，整个视线都雾蒙蒙的，灯影人影重重叠叠，什么都看不清。

声音也像隔着湖面，忽远又忽近，吵得厉害。

吵什么吵。Matt难过的想，吵的他更心烦了。他伸手去摸酒壶想再喝两口，可是怎么也找不到。

哦，他刚刚好像一顺手就把酒壶扔下去。似乎砸到了什么人。

心底的往事也被牵扯起来。

有人在喊他的名字。

 

真是的。Ben咬了他那么多次，但是直到他们分开，他也没好好地回应一次。

想好的那句一定能让Ben认出他的台词，如果能再见面，他想对Ben说——

“我给你咬！”

 

6.

“我给你咬⋯⋯呜呜呜⋯⋯”

Matt大喊，边喊边透出些隐隐约约的哭声。

明明用尽全力，回忆里的小男孩还是离他越来越远。Matt不甘心，可是这时便是连声音也喊不出来了，喉咙里像堵团棉花，犹自瞪着泪眼，握紧两只小拳头。

奇怪的是，童年Ben的背影渐行渐远，他却很清楚地知道他手里抓住了什么，光滑又细密的丝料，是一个人的衣袂。他大概是喝多了，脑子里和眼前渐渐不清不楚，像跌进一个温暖深厚的梦里，全身都被让人安心的浑厚气息包围，唯一确定的就是抓紧手里的东西不放，再也不放开，虽然他连眼睛都睁不开，完全陷入迷醉的昏沉中。

 

“呵，抓得真紧。”

“陛下！陛下！”

Ben挥手止住身后赶来的护卫队，爱怜地看着怀里泛着酒气迷迷糊糊昏睡过去的人，轻轻一托，将人打横抱起，等总管Jimmy也找到眼前，试图派人去接过他怀里的人，Ben也丝毫没有松手的意思，任喝多了不老实哭闹的小omega揪紧他的衣襟，把自己狠狠埋进他的怀里。

“陛下⋯⋯”一国之君忽然从宴会上消失，Jimmy面露难色。

“起驾回宫。”众星捧月的九五之尊倒是很愉悦，得意的半边邪笑说，“今晚大家辛苦了，统统有赏。”

 

Ben没想到只是一念之间想去外面透透气，竟然让他撞到找了多年的初恋情人。扔下来的酒壶在他面前一步砸碎，他马上想起儿时和Matt第一次见面的情景，下意抬头一看。

原来冥冥之中自有安排，过了这些年，兜兜转转，上天又把Matt送到他眼前。

 

夏末入夜转凉，帝王寝宫明黄色的丝帐里映着烛光却是一片暧昧的春意盎然。

Ben把失而复得的心上人放在自己的龙床上，深沉的双眼一眨不眨盯着身下酡红尖俏的小脸。他们分离时彼此都还时孩童般的模样，但是望向树上的一霎那，借着清亮的月光，他还是一眼就认出了撅嘴撇着眼尾，满脸不高兴的人。

几年不见，Matt还是这般可爱。身量抽高了些，却也没有抽高太多，Ben记得小时候有两年他还要仰望邻家的这位小哥哥，现在却已经可以从头到脚，密密实实用自己的身体罩住他了。

有些可惜的是，Matt显然喝醉了，这是一次单方面的相认，Matt穿着入宫候选人统一的衣衫，不知他是否知道他来应征的夫君到底是谁。

想到这里，Ben的心头掠过些许黯然，不过既然Matt出现在这里，不管他知不知道自己将来的夫君是谁，都默许了今晚要发生的事，他是不会手下留情的。

这是他应得的。

Ben对自己说。遂低头，毫无犹豫堵住带着几分酒香的粉嫩唇瓣。

 

两只小手软软环上Ben的肩头，别扭地又抓又推，不知是想让Ben再给他多一些，还是想把侵犯他口腔的人远远推开。

“唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

喝醉的omega使不上力，挠痒痒似的推拒倒把Ben勾得更心痒难耐。他捉住不老实的小手按到Matt头两侧，抬头，呼吸贴着呼吸看着毫无知觉毫无防备的爱人。

即使被抱着，Matt仍不满地嘟着嘴，细长的眼尾闪烁着泪光，口中哼哼唧唧似乎在说着什么。

Ben凝神细听，将断断续续的几个字串起来，依稀是四个字——“我给你咬。”

已经习惯高高在上的男人不觉加深唇边的笑意，捏捏Matt的尖下巴，啧啧笑道，“这可就不怪我了。”

长成健壮alpha的高大男人猛虎扑食吻上omega香嫩的颈窝，又啃又咬扯开薄薄的布衫，露出下面单薄白皙的胸膛，和荷尔蒙旺盛的alpha不同，Matt的胸膛一片光滑，娇嫩，像剥开的水煮蛋，Ben的瞳色蓦然加深，仿佛饥饿的野兽竖起的兽瞳，含住眼前没被人碰过的嫩乳狠狠嘬弄，强壮的胯将身下的细腿分开，感受到那处潮湿的水汽在两人间弥漫开。

一处越来越湿。一处越来越硬。

 

Matt从来没睡得这么不好过。无法和Ben相认的酸楚在梦里仍折磨着他，让他胸口痛痛闷闷的，连身下那处也是，一阵阵发疼发紧，还有些说不清道不明的甜蜜快慰。

如果能让Ben认得他。

他不安地想着，犹自记得抓紧手里的衣料。颊边的眼泪流进微张的唇里，他还在努力大喊，难过啜泣着，什么都不知道就被吃干抹净了。

 

7.

Matt头昏沉沉的，喝多酒的身体同意识一样迟钝软绵绵，轻易被摆成各种形状。在一次次高潮的惊涛骇浪中仍委屈的小声流泪，一边哭一边本能的尖叫呻吟，看起来更可怜可爱，湿漉漉的睫毛一直浸在泪水中，直到第二天太阳升起。

初升的阳光照进床帐缝隙。Matt被浑身酸痛和干渴的喉咙折磨醒，好一阵才攒够力气睁开眼。

入目是华丽的金色床幔，茫然的蓝眼睛看着床顶看了好一阵，也没想起来自己是在哪里，记忆在树上就断了篇，隐约想起来他好像从树上掉下来了，一下子就掉到了这张奢华舒适的大床上。

感受到舒适，Matt才发现身体总算有了知觉，他动了动酸软的脖颈，旁边映入眼帘的人恍惚让他以为自己还在梦里。

“醒了？”

年轻英俊的一国之君问，声音听起来比平时更沙哑低醇，透着说不清的撩人心弦的味道。

Matt还没反应过来那种味道可以称之为情欲，仍是一脸呆傻的无辜表情。

“我⋯⋯我⋯⋯”他哑得说不出话，也吓得说不出话，他在梦里还埋怨见不到的人，突然跃然眼前，还⋯⋯

还互相抱在一起，睡在一张床上，薄被外的身体肉眼可见都没穿衣裳，看起来还有些奇奇怪怪的痕迹？

“唔⋯⋯”

不等Matt说出所以然，一直搂着他腰的新君收紧铁臂，一下把人带到怀里压在软枕上，从嘴唇面颊开始，沿着脖颈锁骨胸口，重新又走了遍昨晚流连忘返的路线。

“诶？”

Matt像一块反复被惊讶（吓）敲打的木头，几次后终于碎成一地渣渣。

虽然不太记得这些是怎么发生的，但他总算被Ben的实际行动弄清了眼前的局势——他和他心心念念却一直见不到的人，一夜之间经历了从看得见摸不到，到滚在一张床上，滚了不知道几次摸了不知道几遍的巨大转变。

后知后觉的Matt忙推开压在他身上舔来舔去的年轻男人，害羞地拉起薄被，盖住自己被吸肿的奶头，和旁边青青紫紫的痕迹，顿了下还觉得不够，整个人都缩紧被里，只留一双眼睛露在外面不知该看向哪里。

“呵。”Ben知道进展有点快，因此没有逼得太紧，只是两臂撑在Matt头侧，借着身高体型的优势，松松将人笼在怀里。“Matty，你现在害羞是不是晚了点？”

“你、你还记得我？”

“当然！”

听到他笃定的语气，Matt眼底不禁泛湿，瓮声瓮气地撅嘴说，“那你怎么不去找我？你知道我费了多少劲才混进宫的吗？”

“我怎么没找你！我进宫后就悄悄派人去过你家，可是你家空无一人，不知搬去哪里，我又尚且年轻，在宫里脚跟不稳，继位后又忙于平复战乱，就到了现在。还好终于又让你来到我身边，这些年你过的可好？”

把人吃干抹净才想起来问人家过的好不好，Ben看起来一点不好意思都没有，隔着被子握住Matt胸前的小手，又压近了点，问道。

Matt被他看得头皮发麻，轻轻飘开视线，低声回他，“父亲工作调动，我们也走的匆忙来不及留话，这些年过得好是好，只不过时光飞逝，转眼屯里适龄的omega都嫁人了，只剩我⋯⋯父亲为婚事着急，一催再催，我受不了就跑出来了⋯⋯”

Ben开心地大笑道，“你就跑出来找我了？哈哈哈我的好Matt，果然长成了一个可爱的omega！”

“哼，我有什么办法。”Matt撇嘴小声咕哝，“我回到珍珠街找你，结果看到你凯旋归来，不但做了陛下，还要广召天下选妃，哼哼。”

“天地良心，我心里只有你！选妃也是为了找你，人海茫茫，不然你让我到处找你呢？还好Jimmy的计划奏效，皇天不负有心人，有情人终成良眷。”

Matt还在为Ben的甜蜜情话陶醉和不好意思，猛然听到Jimmy的名字脸色一变，瞪圆了湛蓝的双眼。他差点忘了这个家伙是怎么阻碍他们的，现在他和Ben终于重逢，他要好好的禀明Jimmy的罪状！

 

8.  
Matt攥紧小拳头，鼓起脸颊蓄势待发，正准备爆发向Ben倾诉，晨曦薄薄的寝宫外忽地传来一个声音，“陛下，晨会时间快到了。”  
Matt瞪大眼，是Jimmy的声音！不敢相信这个家伙还有脸再出现在他面前！  
“知道了。”Ben沉声回他。  
过了一两秒等门外的声音消失，威严的君主垂头丧气扑到他的omega身上，一边在白嫩的脸颊颈间舔弄，一边说，“差点把这事忘了，本来想再和你多说一会儿的，乖乖等我回来吧！”  
“唔！唔！”  
Matt想说的话都被堵了回去，等他再次能顺畅的呼吸说话时，宫殿里已经空荡荡一个人也没有了。  
算了，运气不错，他已经成功和Ben重逢了，有的是机会和Jimmy再碰面，当面为自己申诉整治那个坏家伙。想到这里，还没睡醒的Matt懒懒露出胜利者的邪笑，倒头又睡了过去。

预想中的碰面机会超乎Matt想象地很快就来了。  
“娘娘，醒醒。”  
“嗯？”  
Matt迷迷糊糊睁开眼。天色比刚刚亮了一些，大床的纱帐外站着一个人，正弯腰向他行李。  
仇人见面分外眼红，Matt一个激灵，马上就清醒了。  
但是那个家伙叫他什么来着？  
“娘娘，刚刚陛下紧急册封您为妃，入主后宫，今后您就是一人之下万人之上，自当注意形象，在天下臣民面前树立榜样了。”Jimmy躬身徐徐说完。  
Matt眨眨眼，似乎还没完全消化眼前的信息。什么情况？这家伙应该知道自己是谁了吧？怎么一点没有悔过投降服软的意思，感觉还在责备训斥他？  
“既然陛下在所有候选人中选中了您，那么您的责任也就即刻开始了。恕臣冒昧，请问昨晚您和陛下行房的次数，每次时长，用了什么体位，您的热潮期又是什么时候？服用过哪些抑制剂，有没有药物过敏症状？”  
“诶？你这是什么意思！问这些干什么！”Matt越听脸越红，积攒的士气全都沸腾到脸上。  
帐外的人似乎摇了摇头，叹了声气，但还耐心向他解释道，“服侍陛下行房，蒙受圣宠，诞下皇子公主，为皇家延续血脉是天大的事情，半点马虎不得，因此您和陛下夫妻生活的一举一动一丝一毫都要记录在案，还请您配合臣的工作，一一交代清楚。”  
“可、可是⋯⋯”  
“没什么可是。您要知道，进了宫，很多事情就不止是您自己的事情，您和陛下事关天下民生安稳，势必要牺牲些个人利益，包括隐私。还请您回答，昨晚和陛下行房的次数，每次时长，用了什么体位⋯⋯”  
“好了好了！”Matt不想再听一遍那些羞羞的问题，忙打断他，揉揉发热的脸颊回忆，忽然开心地说，“昨晚⋯⋯昨晚我喝多了，不记得了呀！”  
真是的，他可没撒谎，除了那些酸酸麻麻的快感，他真的什么都不记得了。昨晚是Matt的初夜，一点经验都没有，还晕晕乎乎的，天知道Ben用了什么体位，每次搞了多久，他连自己有没有第一次就被标记都不知道呢。  
总管听到为之一顿，语气马上严厉起来，“胡来！看来您真的对宫里的规矩，对自己的身体言行不负责任管理的后果，一点都不清楚。我本来还念及您出身民间，无知无觉，需要循序渐进一点点适应宫中生活，现在看来，设置的礼仪课程要马上开始了！”

Matt困惑地眨眨蓝眼睛，觉得事情和他想象的有些不太一样⋯⋯

 

tbc


End file.
